


Nightcall

by Quiet_Paranoiac



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV), White Countess (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Minor Violence, SCP-2081: Making Your Dreams Your Reality, Svetlana smokes a lot, Todd drinks a lot, no happy ending in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac
Summary: Be it Berlin or Shanghai, dreams can shape reality. Especially when they are all you see.And others' dreams can destroy it.♫ London Grammar — "Nightcall"
Relationships: Todd Jackson/Svetlana Sorokina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> footage: The White Countess, The End of the Affair, The White Crow, Babylon Berlin


End file.
